Slipping on the Ice
by Puppythewarriorcatsfan
Summary: Slipping and sliding, cold surface between your toes. Can't see through, looking through distorted glass. Memories behind it. break the ice, fall into the frozen memories behind it. Melting. Building. Freezing. Ice. Slippery and breakable, strong and rough. What will it take to break the ice? Are we ready to fall? Ready to unfreeze the life before?
1. Chapter 1

Multicolored headphones sat on the natural curly ringlets of a brunette. Her pale complexion hidden as her hair falls over her face, disturbed from its position by the bobbing of her head to the beat of the music coming from an iPod in her slender hand. Her long fingernails, painted with an assortment of detailed candy hearts, all for the month of February, slide over the rubber casing on the iPod.

The case, made to look like a panda, a blue panda anyways, sat in the girl's hand, which rested on her lap. Crossed legs, foot tapping as she sat on a bench outside a tall, orderly building. A High School, with a school bell that was just about to ring.

Panting, another girl skidded to stop in front of the one sitting on the bench. Straight, black hair cascaded over the girl's shoulders, tangled at the ends in an obvious attempt to have combed her hair in a short period of time. "Am I late?" The girl huffed, tucking her black hair behind a sun-tanned ear. Her sentence was punctuated as the school bell gave an earsplitting screech, telling all students to get to their first class.

"Just in time," The brunette replied, smiling slightly at the exhausted sigh the other girl gave. "You know, you wouldna have to rush to school like this if you just got up earlier, Haley." The brunette continued, only to be interrupted by the other girl, Haley. "And get up at 5 AM like you, I am not a morning person, Emma, never have been, never will be."

Emma pulled the headphones back so they sat on her shoulders, and walked into the school with Haley. Shortly after they pushed open the glass doors at the entrance to the school, they were interrupted in their walk, by a "Hello, girls." Two boys walked up to them, both blonde, strode up to the girls.

By pure luck, the two best friends had managed to get boyfriends, who were twins nonetheless. The two boys were almost completely identical. Save the hair, one had cut his short, so it spiked up naturally on his head, the other grew his out. Moving to sandwich the two girls between them, they both leaned down and pecked their girlfriends on their cheeks.

"Och, Ryan, I thought I told you to stop that." The brunette squealed, playfully pushing the shorter haired twin away. Emma had moved from Scotland to Minnesota when she was 13, her accent seemed to be the only thing that stuck with her from her homeland, as she immersed herself into the American culture. Haley and Emma had met at the age of 13, and now, both girls 17, their friendship had lasted 4 years.

* * *

The two girls had shared mostly everything, from secrets to family crisises. Haley's parents had divorced when she was 15, she had spent a lot of time at Emma's house. The Scottish girl had calmed the nerves of Haley, and both felt comfortable to hold no secrets from the other. They had gotten their learner's permits together, though neither owned a car.

They drove around in Emma's older sister's Jeep, when Jinger would allow it. The girls laughed, cried and fought together, one always having the others back. They always seemed closer than friends, close to sisters.

* * *

Haley giggled and kissed the longer haired twin back. "Love ya, Cade." She whispered, he smiled. Another school bell rang; Emma clapped her pale hands together. "Och! Gotta get to class, dunna want to be late!"

The curly haired girl said. Each boy caught one of the girl's wrists, before the girls ran off, each twin pressed something into their girlfriend's hand. The girls dashed down the hallway, parting at the stairs, for Emma's locker was upstairs, and Haley's downstairs.

Stopping at her locker, Haley finally looked down at the object Cade had pressed into her hand. It was white, a folded piece of paper, with a simple, red heart hand drawn on it. Haley traced a finger aling the edge of the heart, before carefully opening the card. Inside was plain, white paper, except for a few words scrawled on the right hand page. Carefully written in Cade's handwriting, it read.

_Its Valentine's Day_

_Lights are aglow_

_Will you do me the honor_

_Of coming with me_

_To the Red Ribbon Dance_

_On February 23?_

_~Cade_

A poem. He had written her a poem, a Valentine's day cared, asking her to go with him to the Red Ribbon Dance. The Red Ribbon Dance was help every year in February to celebrate Valentine's day. She carefully clipped the note up in her locker, sticking it to the metal wall with a magnet.

She planned to give him her answer when she saw him next, which would be a long few hours away. Upstairs, Emma had opened a similar note, the poem had differed, and the card was adorned in hand drawn roses, accenting Ryan's skill in art. The same in purpose, the card had asked her to go to the dance with Ryan, she slipped the note into her purse, after scrawling her answer onto the back of the card. She planned to pass it on to Ryan the next time she saw him.

After a painstakingly long first hour, the bell had finally relieved the students of their first hour, to go to second hour. Luckily, Haley, Emma and Ryan had second hour together, gym. Cade also had gym, but under a different teacher. After getting dressed in the locker room, the girls walked out onto the hardwood gym floor. Ryan leaned against the wall, trying to look nonchalant, but failing and obviously looking like he was waiting for Emma.

Emma walked over to him, her brown curls bouncing in the pony tail she had tied them up in. "Ryan." She purred, her Scottish accent rolling the R in his name. Her small hand pressed a folded slip of paper into his palm. She walked back to Haley, and they both watched from a distance as Ryan unfolded the paper and read it. Scrawled across it, in Emma's somewhat lazy, sloppy, sloping letters, spelled out the words _Yes, of course I will go._

After a few minutes, a loud, screeching whistle sound blasted through the gymnasium. "Attention! Quiet down!" The physical education teacher, Mr. Castle, called out. "Today, we will be joining Mrs. Wilson's gym class, for the ultimate soccer game!" he yelled out.

The class cheered. "Yay!" Emma cheered. "Football!" Not only the accent stuck, but it seemed the tendency to call what we Americans call soccer, football, stuck with her too. Emma was on the High School soccer team, as a goalie. Just then, the wooden doors on the other side of the gym burst open, and the other gym class ran in, hooting and hollering as they merged in with the crowd of other students to listen to the gym teachers.

The classes had split into a girls team and a boys team, the boys had control of the ball, and Cade was dribbling it quickly down the court towards the girls goal. Emma quickly nabbed the ball, "Och, you play like gell!" She scolded, and passed it to another girl, who tripped over it.

Another boy began to dribble it down the court passing it to and fro until the boys scored the winning goal. The twins high-fived each other, and walked over to the girls, who were leaned over, huffing from the excercise. before the boys could reach them, the teachers announced for the classes to go change back into their normal attire.

* * *

After spending time in a school day that seemed to last forever, the dismissal bell rang. Emma and Haley waited for the leaving crowds to die down, before starting to walk home together. They usually took a path along the road, following the sidewalk. But construction crews had just opened up a new trail through the woods that lead a scenic route towards their houses. Armed with GPS apps, the girls decided to tackle the new challenge of the trail through the forest.

Walking along the trail, the girls were comforted by the chirping of birds in the branches. They stopped occasionally to peer at deer and squirrels while leaning over the wooden fence on either side of the trail. They slowed their walk so they could take in everything. "I dunna want to ever take anything but this trail ever again." Her accent drawled out the R's, rolling them across her tongue. "Me too." Haley replied, with the same thoughts as Emma. They were ever going to take everything but this trail ever again.

Son, it began snowing, the girls pulled their coats tighter around them. little white flakes landed in their hair, melting and tangling in brown girls and black locks. Emma, ever childish, stuck her tongue out, hoping to catch one of the snowflakes on her tongue. Instead, the little white flakes flew into her eyes, she blinked furiously and made a squeak at the wetness touching her eyes. Once she was fine, and Haley had stopped laughing, they stopped at a small bench that had been placed along the path.

Though the girls did not notice, for they were relaying the tales of each others day to one another. The falling flakes began forming shapes, frosty, lithe cat-like shapes walked around for a few seconds. Touching and weaving with one another, then dissipating in a flurry of snow. The only evidence of them ever being there was tiny footprints left in the falling snow.

The girls got up, set on their returning home and not being stuck in the cold. Almost immediately they tripped, feet sliding out from under them, on ice that had appeared. Laughing, they got up and continued walking.

Later on, Emma tripped, seemingly over nothing. The girls shrugged and continued on. Soon, Haley tripped. Again, over nothing. The girls decided it was ice and brushed it off. In a few minutes, both slipped. They tumbled down a hill, off an unfenced part of the trail, into the foliage. Branches, thorns and burrs stuck to them and scratched at their exposed skin.

The girls got up from their fall, only to find they had lost the trail and had no way of getting back. And to make it worse, their phones had been lost in the fall. As they continued walking, frightened for themselves. Once again, they tripped, but oddly enough, they saw what they tripped over for a split second. Frosty, small cat-like shapes in the snow. Completely see through and then whisked away by the wind.

The girls, both severely frightened, called themselves crazy and continued their trip, more careful than ever before. In less than 5 minutes, both slipped and were tripped again. The cat-like shapes returned, a more annoyed look on their snowy faces. The girls heads crashed into a rock, and blood spilled onto the forest floor. The last thing both girls saw as their eyes slowly closed, was triumphant looks on the shape's faces as they dissipated into a flurry of snow in the wind.

* * *

**Oh, my god. That took like, forev- wait actually i did it in a day, so I can't say forever. i am sorry I've been so dead on fanfiction, not updating my stories and such. But like, I do have a life. And I'm at my Grandmother's house posting this, and her mouse has no right click key, so i apologize for any spelling mistakes. I'm hoping posting a new story will satisfy my reader's needs. Agh, i apologize if I insult anyone with my writing of Scottish accents. I'm probably butchering it horribly. I've never met anyone Scottish, but I have heard recordings and read books with Scottish people in them. And I love the way Scottish accents sound, so apologies, if I made anyone take offense.  
**

**Happily, not dead**

**~Puppythewarriorcatsfan**


	2. Chapter 2

Warm. Soft. The little furry bodies pressed themselves closer to the larger one surrounding them. The mother nudged the little ones with her nose, scooting them closer to her. She laid her long, sleek tail over them, in an effort to shield them from the brisk winter air.

One lifted its tiny head up, tiny ears twitching. Large, innocent eyes blinked open for the first time, shining an emerald green color. The mother chuckled as the impossibly tiny kitten swiveled their head around, taking in the nursery. Soon, one by one, the other two kits opened their eyes too.

One with deep, almost black, brown eyes. Another with glaring yellow amber eyes with a hint of amber.

Three kits, snuggling close to their mother in the chilly wind. The light from the entrance was cut off as a large, muscular though lithe shape stood at the mouth of the den. Stormy gray in color, black speckled across his back, silver flecking his muzzle. Despite his gruff appearance, he leaned down to the queen with utmost gentleness. "They've opened their eyes." He purred his voice low and comforting.

"Yes." The queen replied, love and sleepiness lacing her voice. "What are we going to name them?" The tom asked, shifting his body to block his mate from the wind.

The queen lapped her tongue over a little tom. "This one," She began. "Shall be named Thornkit, for his fur spikes up like the thorns of a rose."

The tom was a warm honey brown, with darker stripes cascading down his sides. He had black ear tips, emerald hued eyes, and a white muzzle. The white on his chest continued down across his belly fur. He had one white paw, and a black tail tip.

Slowly, her movements laced tiredness. She blinked once, slowly. "This one," She continued. "Is Acornkit. For she would blend in wonderfully with the oak trees that grow the acorns."

The she-kit was a deep, caramel brown color. With dark brown eyes, and a black circle around one eye. Two white ears, and a black splash on her chest. Her two back legs were white up to her knees. Her tail was completely white, save for brown speckles. Brown speckles were sprinkled across her back and face, like freckles. "You name the last one." The queen purred.

The last she-cat was a light, calming brown. With black fur on all four paws, a white chest and amber-yellow eyes. A dark brown mask like a raccoon's sat on her face. Black rings around her tail and one black ear. Black, white, and dark brown lay in splotches on her back.

"This one's name will be Sparrowkit, for she reminds me of the feathers on the wings of sparrows."

The father's name was Robinfoot, he was a ginger brown color with white patches. The queen was named Hazelwing, she was light brown, with black and white speckles running over her fur.

All of the family had a shade of brown fur. The kits all looked like their parents, except for the eyes. Both parents had blue eyes, the kits were a mess of all colors. Amber-yellow, dark chocolate brown, deep shining emerald green.

The kits scrambled over the others, rambunctious things once they had opened their eyes. Their mother dozed nearby. Hazelwing snorted and opened her sky blue eyes once the kits had tumbled over her tail. A pale yellow she-cat walked across the entrance to the tunnel, blocking light momentarily. "Sunwhisker!" Hazelwing called from the hollowed out rabbit hole.

The she-cat stopped, and poked her head through the entrance. "Yes?" Sunwhisker asked, concerned for she was a good friend of Hazelwing. "Can you watch the kits, I really need to stretch my legs, and I'm so cooped up in here!" Hazelwing called, dramatically.

The she-cat nodded and slid into the den, as Hazelwing slipped passed her in the opposite direction. The kits, squealed and skittered around Sunwhisker's long, lanky legs. Hazelwing stretched her legs and took off across the Windclan moors.

Sunwhisker curled herself on an empty nest, laying her head on her pale golden paws. She watched the kits stumble and wrestle across the worn dirt ground. She watched with amusement, kits grew up so quickly.

Sunwhisker missed kits, she had had some, but they had left her. Grown up. They still talked, and hunted, but they didn't treat each other like family, they treated each other like normal clanmates. Sunwhisker wondered if these little kits would grow up and do that to their mother.

When Hazelwing returned, her light brown fur clumped with fluffy white snow. The she-cat shook herself, cold snow flying everywhere. Padding back into the den, her lithe body shying the dirt tunnel. She cuddled her kits to her belly, and Sunwhisker left padding out into the whiteness of the world outside the nursery.

The kits scrambled over their mother, in between her long legs, generic for Windclan cats. Acornkit had sleek fur that clung to her body with a shiny sheen. So did Thornkit, but his stuck up in places, making him look like a thorn bush.

Sparrowkit, looked like a fluffy little squirrel, long fur sticking up, soft against Hazelwing's side as she climbed over her mother. The kits wrestled, and Hazelwing sighed. The queen lay her head on her paws, and watched her kits chase each other across the dug out den, wishing she was out sleeping with the rest of the clan in the open.

She pulled the kits to her, shushing them and telling them to fall asleep. She looked out at the stars, watching cats go by the entrance of the den to sleep together in the open.

She tucked her kits closer, blanketing them with her tail. Her blue eyes blinked once, before laying her head on her paws once more. Sky blue eyes closed slowly in sleep as the queen tucked into sleep.

* * *

**Okay, now I can say this took forever. I have a challenge, can you guys guess who is who? Who's Emma, who's Haley? Special mention to anyone who gets it right. Gah, I love warriors! And how wonderful, here is an early Christmas present for all of you, I'm posting on Christmas Eve! Hah! I should tie it up with a bow.**

**Looking forward to the holidays**

** ~Puppythewarriorcatsfan**


End file.
